


You Know You’re Dating a Superhero When

by ThatsNoShipItsASpaceStation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable Girlfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No seriously you guys Im not joking this is all fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsNoShipItsASpaceStation/pseuds/ThatsNoShipItsASpaceStation
Summary: Lena Luthor didn't fully realize what it would mean to date a literal superhero, but she's starting to get an idea. Oh, and she's made a list. Really, she should be lucky that it hasn't turned into a full-on spreadsheet yet.A series of brief scenes from Lena's perspective about dating Supergirl.





	You Know You’re Dating a Superhero When

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading fanfic for a while now but this is my first time trying to write it. I figured I would start with something fairly short and stand-alone so I don't commit myself to something I can't finish for my first work. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much, but practice, as they say, makes perfect -- so here I am, practicing! Please let me know what you think in the comments.

[List Item no. 1]

Lena was sitting at her desk in her office with the latest results back on her prototype reactor. She’d had three different teams working on this for months, trying different combinations, and now she had the overview reports (plus some interesting outliers) spread out on her desk.

She just needed to see all of them in front of her at once, and she didn’t have a screen large enough – she reminded herself this was something else she needed to work on, like a screen the size of her wall would be great – so she needed to spread paper documents everywhere. Normally, she preferred to use digital formats over paper. Less waste _and_ better for the environment, win-win.

She was just starting to get an overall idea of all the results, like puzzle pieces fitting together to show her the big picture in her head, when suddenly a gust of wind came in through her balcony door, launching half the pages in front of her into the air.

“Hey babe! I- oh!”

Kara zipped around with superspeed to grab the pages before they could go very far, and since she was also brilliant and used to work as a personal assistant, she started speeding around to put all the pages back. Lena looked down and saw that the pages appeared to be on the correct stacks, but she’d probably have to double check before she dove back into her work again.

Later. For now, she had a sheepish-looking but _extremely_ cute girlfriend standing in front of her with a nervous smile, probably requiring some reassurances that everything was ok. Hell, Lena could use some reassurances herself, she conceded as she kissed her hero girlfriend and then sank into Kara’s arms with a sigh.

And she probably should buy some more paperweights, she added to herself mentally. Lena mused that she should probably make a list.

\----

[List Item no. 4]

Tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap.

Lena scrunched her nose in annoyance and buried her head under the pillows, but the incessant tapping sound continued. She wasn’t quite awake enough to want to get up yet – she was exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep. Yawning, she curled up more, reaching over to cuddle against Kara – when she realized the other side of the bed was empty.

That startled her enough to get her to lift her head up, the pillows falling away haphazardly as she did so. She stared blearily at the empty side of the bed, as if her half-asleep brain could somehow piece together the clues to Kara’s absence simply by looking at the rumpled covers. Lena blinked, and started drifting off to sleep again, still sitting mostly upright, when the annoying tapping started again.

Lena grunted, disgruntled, and swept her gaze around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. The tapping happened again right when she was looking towards the glass door to the balcony, and a movement caught Lena’s eyes.

There was a figure out there, somehow looking sheepish and embarrassed, which Lena was pretty sure home invaders didn’t usually do. She dragged herself to the edge of the bed and tried to get up without falling out, which she was mostly successful at, before stumbling towards the door handle. Thankfully, she was too sleepy to care that she bounced off the door once (or maybe twice) before managing to open it.

“Kara?” Lena said, voice almost unrecognizable to herself from bleariness.

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I forgot to leave a window or the balcony door propped open and–”

Lena frowned and put a hand clumsily over Kara’s mouth to stop the noise. “Shhh,” she said, eyes still mostly closed. She realized blearily that her other hand was on Kara’s suit, which was not proper bed attire, and she pulled open the nearby dresser drawer. Grabbing a set of pajamas, she held them out to Kara, swaying until her girlfriend took them in her hands. Lena grunted in response before all but falling back down onto the bed.

Kara, her smile growing larger with each passing moment, sped over to the bathroom to wash some of the road rash off her face and change into her fresh pajamas – she already had a set of pajamas that she’d been wearing when she got called out to help, but she doubted Lena would be able to understand that right at this moment. Besides Lena was _fudging adorable_ when she was mostly asleep like this and Kara was very much disposed towards indulging her in this state.

By the time Kara came back to the bedroom – and it had literally been less than two minutes – Lena was asleep again but on top off of the covers, legs still hanging off the bed. Kara scooped up Lena as gently as she could and tucked them both back in bed, Lena rousing briefly to wrap her arms around Kara and nuzzle into her girlfriend's neck before falling back asleep.

The next morning, Lena added another item to her now-named “SuperGirlfriend List”: windows and balcony doors that can be opened from the outside, preferably with a keypad lock.

\----

[List Item no. 7]

Lena was just starting the board meeting when she noticed it, out of the corner of her eye.

The meeting had gotten delayed no less than three times due to the astoundingly bad traffic today – most of the meeting participants had only just arrived and the board had originally chosen a start time almost an hour and a half ago. Lena just hoped Kara wouldn’t mind too much that she’d need to delay their lunch date. Thankfully, she and Kara had opted for an eat-in lunch today, otherwise Lena would have been forced to completely cancel.

Looking up from reading the first item on the agenda, she saw the quick flick of motion, and she momentarily turned her head to see what it was before dismissing it. She had lots of things to worry about, and passing birds were not one of them.

Later, she saw it again, while she was focusing on her CTO’s presentation describing a new initiative. This time, she saw it well enough to register some color before it was gone – blue. Lena frowned, oh so slightly, trying not to think about what she suspected the motion was, and focused back on the meeting at hand.

The young CEO wanted to try and get through this as soon as possible, and she was pretty sure everyone else did too, from the way they forged ahead determinedly through the points on her agenda. This would probably be the first time she’d ever had a board meeting run less than the projected duration at this rate.

The third time she saw it, she wanted to groan out loud, but she steadfastly ignored it and instead paid attention to the head of the board giving his feedback on their updated statement. She was not going to focus on the fact that she had just very distinctly seen her girlfriend zipping around the building yet again – and Lena is sure that if she questioned Kara on this, her girlfriend would insist that she was just patrolling. Lena frowned in the general direction of that movement very briefly before turning back to the meeting and settling her face into a much more neutral expression.

That seemed to do the trick – Kara was usually very observant, although sometimes Lena had to teach her exactly what to be observant about, as her alien heritage sometimes made her consider very different things important. At least, for a while it did the trick.

However, it seemed Kara was at the end of her patience, and Lena had to try incredibly hard to not laugh when she saw the head of her girlfriend appear, _literally hanging upside-down and peering in through the window_. Thankfully for Lena (and Kara as well), the CEO was nothing if not practiced in schooling her expressing, and she maintained her proper outwardly businesslike manner despite this very real threat to its continued existence.

Not more than 5 seconds after Lena shut the door behind the last board member, Kara was standing beside her with – Lena’s eyes bulged – yes, _six_ boxes of pizza, which the hero started setting down on the table. Lena opened her mouth to admonish her girlfriend, but didn’t get very far.

“Kar– mmph!”

Kara zipped over to wrap Lena in a tight embrace and kiss her soundly. Lena’s thoughts scattered irreparably, and it wasn’t until after they’d separated – which was some several minutes later – and were sitting down at the table, that Lena was able to collect herself again.

“Kara,” she began.

“I know,” Kara said, cutting her off, then smiled sheepishly. “I was just really hungry and I didn’t want to start eating without you even though I was so hungry but I didn’t know how long your meeting was going to last so I went ahead and ordered cuz I was hungry and so I just went ahead and picked a place and I was _so amazingly hungry_.” She finished the rushed explanation with such an intensely serious expression that Lena felt sorry for her, and relented.

“Well, don’t just sit there looking at the food, Kara,” Lena said instead, picking up her own slice. Kara grabbed a piece of pizza and shoveled it into her mouth before Lena even finished her first bite. Lena couldn’t help but laugh, passing the hero a napkin. If National City could only see their beloved hero stuffing her face unselfconsciously.

Later, after Lena found a break in her post-lunch meetings, she added another item to the List: blinds on the conference room windows.

\----

[List Item no. 9]

Their date was going amazingly well. Not that they ever really had bad dates, but dating a superhero often meant cancellations and rushed meals, so Lena cherished any date that didn’t get interrupted. The two of them had finished off an elegant meal at one of Lena’s favorite “special occasions” restaurants, and then they’d gone home to sit on their balcony wrapped in blankets while they gazed at the stars and sipped wine. It wasn’t perfect, but it was damn close.

Kara tipped back the last of her glass of wine and turned from gazing at the stars to instead gaze at her girlfriend. Lena smiled and after a while glanced over at her.

“What?” she said, gazing back and appreciating the way the other girl’s hair caught the moonlight.

“I just ...” Kara started, but it seemed she didn’t know how to finish, so instead she stood up from her seat and held out her hand to Lena in invitation. Lena looked from the outstretched hand to Kara’s face curiously.

“Would you like to come see the world with me?” Kara asked softly after a moment, her eyes shining in the darkness.

Lena’s mouth opened but at first nothing came out, so she decided to follow Kara’s example by answering with action instead. She set her wine glass down and stepped forward into Kara, taking the warm hand offered to her.

Kara’s face split into one of her patented sunny smiles, seeming to light up the night itself with her happiness. “Hold tight,” she said, suiting her words to action as she wrapped Lena’s arms around the hero’s back, and then wrapped them both in cocoon of blankets. With everything secured, the superhero leapt into the air.

Lena’s gasp was quickly lost to the air rushing around them, and when she looked back, the city had fallen away, leaving just a tapestry of lights below them. The beauty of it took her breath away, but apparently this wasn’t what Kara really flew them up to see, as the hero then took them even higher and zipped them away from even National City, flying over mountains and valleys and oceans.

It was amazing and breathtaking and a little cold, but with the blankets wrapped tight around them the young CEO didn’t feel the chill except on her face. The air whipping by, however, soon made her eyes start to water. Lena didn’t dare close her eyes though – she wanted to see all of this.

They settled back down on their balcony after what felt like forever, and Lena showed Kara her appreciation of the trip enthusiastically – stumbling in their passion, they barely made it to the bed. Later, as Lena laid on top of Kara, basking in the warm glow, she mentally added another item.

SuperGirlfriend List: aviator’s goggles, and possibly also a flight jacket.

\----

[List Item no. 12]

Lena didn’t expect to find a cloud of haze in her apartment when she opened the door, but there it was, mocking her as she stood in the hallway, staring into her place with a bit of (deserved, Lena thought) trepidation. She took a breath and walked in over the threshold, trying to find out what was going on. There didn’t seem to be any smell of smoke, or other discernible scent.

Wait …. She took another sniff of the air. Well, it did smell dusty.

“Kara?” Lena called out, setting her things carefully on the island in the kitchen.

Her girlfriend immediately sped into the kitchen doorway. “Hi,” she said brightly, and Lena almost choked when she saw that her girlfriend, a literal superhero, was dressed in an apron and brandishing a feather duster in one hand in a striking resemblance to a stereotypical French maid. Lena had to immediately clap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing

Kara approached Lena quickly (but only human quickly), glancing worriedly at her girlfriend’s slightly pinked face and hand over her mouth. “Lena, is something wrong?” she said a bit anxiously.

Lena schooled her face and lowered her hand. “No, love, I’m fine,” she said in a credibly not-laughing voice. “You just surprised me that’s all.”

Kara looked relieved and gave Lena a quick kiss on the lips by way of greeting.

Lena glanced at the feather duster in Kara’s hands again. “Were you dusting?” she asked in what she hoped sounded like an idle tone.

“Oh! Yeah, I just did it real quick to get it out of the way before this weekend.”

“You know I have a cleaning staff for that, right?”

“Yeah, but this way it’ll be nice and clean for the rest of the weekend!” Kara replied brightly, obviously proud of herself, putting her hands on her hips in her Supergirl pose – which was only slightly ruined by her current outfit.

Right then and there, Lena pulled up the List on her phone and added “wet wipes for dust/cleaning” before she turned back to her girlfriend to ask how Kara’s day went. While listening to the hero's day, Lena wondered if there might be some way she could surreptitiously take a photo of her girlfriend’s outfit without having to explain why.

\----

Later, as the pair were doing their semi-weekly shopping run – it really depended, sometimes they’d go two weeks before needing to make another run, and sometimes they’d make trips to the store multiple times in the same week – Kara looked increasingly confused as Lena added some unusual things to their cart. They were in the NC Superstore, which basically had a little of everything, from groceries to home improvement supplies to car parts and everything in between.

The two women were passing the Extreme Sports section when Lena unexpectedly stopped and added another item to their cart. Some things made sense, like office and cleaning supplies, but … why would Lena need goggles? Was she taking up swimming? After a while, Kara decided that she should just ask her.

“I’ve made a List,” Lena said simply in answer to Kara’s question, still looking over the items on the shelves.

“A list?” Kara repeated, in no way understanding even after hearing this answer.

Instead of explaining in words, Lena passed her phone over to Kara while she pushed the cart over to the next aisle where the furniture section began and started to look at vertical blinds. Kara stared after her girlfriend for a second before shaking her head and finally looking down at the phone on her hands. Kara’s eyes flew open as she quickly scanned the title.

“’Things I need because I have a– a Supergirlfriend’?!” Kara clapped a hand over her mouth, not realizing that she’d said that out loud, and she looked around her to see if anyone had noticed. When nothing appeared amiss, she walked quickly over to stand beside Lena, who had now moved down to look at horizontal blinds.

“Lena– … I … what??”

Lena leaned over and kissed Kara on the cheek. “You’re just special, love, and I need to get special supplies and equipment for that.”

Kara huffed at that, but didn’t dispute it. After a moment, the hero asked, “Ok, but why the blinds?”

Lena’s eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement as she turned around to look at Kara. “Oh, well I seem to remember trying very, very hard not to laugh while in the middle of a board meeting because my girlfriend was hanging upside-down outside of the window waiting for me to finish.”

Kara’s face went from recognition to surprised horror to the guiltiest no-wait-I’m-innocent-I-swear-don’t-hurt-me smile that Lena had ever seen. Lena laughed openly at her girlfriend and lifted up slightly on her toes to kiss her on the lips.

“Now,” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s hand and dragging her over to the blinds she had been looking at, “help me pick out a color.”

Kara shuffled her feet but nodded. She wondered what other times she screwed up had resulted in items appearing on the Supergirlfriend List. Really, she had the best, most understanding girlfriend.


End file.
